


Dropped

by bottomsub_dean (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Dean feels ashamed about having used his safewords, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Castiel, Gentle Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Dean, Sub Drop, Subdrop, Submissive, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bottomsub_dean
Summary: Based on a tumblr dialog prompt!#140 “I let you down. How am I supposed to forgive myself for that?”





	Dropped

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr maybe ??

“I let you down. How am I supposed to forgive myself for that?” Dean huffed, glaring at Cas when he asked why Dean had been in such a funk all day.   
  
Cas frowned, cocking his head to the side. “What the _hell_ are you talking about, Dean?”   
  
“I’m talking about last night!” the other man all but shouted. He threw his hands up in exasperation, shaking his head as he mentally berated himself for his actions.   
  
It took a minute, but the confusion on Castiel’s face was replaced for a moment by shock then finally by understanding. “Oh. Oh, Dean. You’re dropping, aren’t you?” He surged forward and took Dean’s face in his hands, his intense and caring blue eyes boring into his boyfriend’s soul. “Are you talking about when you used your safeword?”   
  
Dean nodded and tried to turn his face away from Castiel but strong hands kept his head in place. He _could_ simply look down, but he knew that Cas wanted him to look at him right now. He momentarily considered the crushing weight of disappointing his Dom again, for the second time in less than twenty-four hours, and decided to be good and stare back at the man in front of him.   
  
“Oh, sweetheart,” Cas breathed before peppering Dean’s face in soft, feather-light kisses. “You haven’t disappointed me.” He pulled his sub into a tight hug pressed a kiss to a mark he’d left on Dean’s neck the night prior. “I’ve never been disappointed in you. Not for that. _Never_ for that. You’re always _so good_ for me, Dean.”   
  
“But I _safeworded_ ,” Dean reasoned, voice muffled as he tucked his face into Cas’s shoulder. I couldn’t take it.” A single tear rolled down his cheek. “I couldn’t do what you asked.”   
  
Cas pulled back a little to look at his boy again, his thumb swiping the tear away easily. “Can you tell me our most important rule?”   
  
The freckled man nodded, taking a deep breath. “Always be honest with each other.”   
  
“That’s right.” One of the Dom’s hands smoothed back Dean’s hair. “You followed that rule so well last night by using your safeword. And you know what? I’m _so proud_ of you, baby boy. I’m so glad you told me you couldn’t do what I asked. If you didn’t tell me, I could have ended up hurting you.” Something akin to a pain-guilt emotional cocktail flickered across Cas’s face at the thought. “I never _ever_ want to hurt you, Dean.”   
  
Dean nodded, not knowing what to say. He knew Cas was right, but part of him didn’t want to believe that he had been good all along. If he had, why would he be feeling so shitty about it? Before he had a chance to present his argument, though, a tender kiss to his forehead pulled him back to reality.   
  
“What do you want right now, sweetheart? It can be anything at all. What can I do to help?”

The sub looked down. He knew exactly what he wanted. He knew Cas was expecting him to suggest they cuddle or take a lavender-scented bubble bath, but those would have to wait until later. A blush crept into his cheeks. “Can you just…” Dirty talk, he could do. Asking for something like _this_? He wished his Dom could just read his mind so he wouldn’t be forced to voice his thoughts out loud. “I want you to hold me and- and make love to me.” When he dared to look at the other man’s face, his features had softened.   
  
“Of course, Dean.” His lips attached sweetly to Dean’s, deepening the kiss slowly as their hands moved to undress each other. The movements were so familiar that they didn’t even need to opened their eyes and their lips only parted to pull Dean’s t-shirt over his head. Once they were both naked, Castiel guided Dean over to the bed and lifted him slightly to lay him out gently on his back. Cas pulled away only a little to reach over and grab the lube bottle from the bedside table, where they had left it the night before. Once his fingers were coated, he reached down and gently rubbed them over Dean’s entrance before slowly pressing on inside.   
  
“Sir,” Dean moaned.   
  
Cas hummed in the back of his throat, taking Dean’s earlobe in his teeth and pulling softly. “I’m just Cas tonight, baby. I have no authority over you right now.” He added a second finger and started scissoring them. This all earned a small whine, and after a minute, he squeezed out more lube and coated his cock thoroughly.   
  
“Oh, _fuck_. Cas,” Dean gasped at the feeling of being filled so perfectly. He tilted his head back and to the side, exposing his neck completely.   
  
Cas rocked in and out of the man slowly, in no hurry for either of them to finish – just enjoying the closeness. He leaned down and licked up Dean’s neck before connecting their lips again. “I love you so much.” Kiss. “You’re so amazing, Dean.” Kiss. A couple of moans. “So good. I’m so proud that you’re mine.”   
  
“Cas,” the other man croaked, tears falling from his eyes fairly steadily now. “Love y-  _fuck._ Love you too.” His arms wrapped around Castiel’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer until there was absolutely no space between their bodies and Dean couldn’t tell where he ended and Cas began. He moaned into his boyfriend’s mouth. “ _Ooh, yeah, just like that_.”   
  
Cas groaned too and repeated the stroke, hitting Dean’s prostate again. “You feel so good.” Cas picked up his pace slightly, gazing into the emerald-green eyes below him. “ _God_ , you’re so perfect for me, Dean.” His hands cupped Dean’s face again and rolled his hips steadily.   
  
“Cas, Cas, Cas. Shit, I’m- I’m gonna cum!”  
  
“Cum for me, baby – fuck! I’m right there with you.”   
  
They kissed passionately and gasped into each other’s mouths as they finished together. When Cas pulled out, he wrapped his man tightly in his arms and pressed a kiss to his beautifully freckled shoulder. “What do you say we take a bath?”   
  
“Mm, give me a minute,” Dean said with a contented smile on his face. He reached his hand up to stroke over Cas’s cheek. “How did I get so lucky?”   
  
Cas beamed at him. “That’s funny. I was just asking myself that same question.”


End file.
